transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Is this Forum still alive?
Hello! I was just wondering if this forum was still active. The last post seems to have taken place in October. Cheerio! BoPeep from Scotland BoPeep 19:59, 9 December 2007 (UTC) *As the most powerful admin here I have to say yes it is. We just dont have many user right now.TroybAllSpark Quest 01:29, 10 December 2007 (UTC) *There is life! Fantastic! I had no idea if I managed to succeed in leaving a message. I'm having a dreadfully hard time figuring out how to use this forum - I'm not exactly computer inclined. Mea culpa! Would you be so kind as to tell me if there will be Transformers Fan Fiction shared here? If there already is fanfic bangning around, how do I find it? By the way, I LOVE the Teletraan 1 Transformers Wikia - I've never laughed so hard in my life! Every time I am in a bad mood I go to the TF Wikia and read the character profiles and image captions. You people are SO FUNNY! Yet informative at the same time. A perfect combo if you ask me. If you know how to, can you please pass that on to whomever is writing all that great stuff?? I've been a Transformer fan since I was a kid - they inspired me to become a helicopter mechanic in the Navy and later, a firefighter and a medic in Alaska. I owe a big CHEERS to these fictional robots. As you can tell Ratchet is my favorite character of all! I like the Wreckers and Dynobots too hehehehe! Right now I'm disabled after having so much fun doing all these crazy things around the world and at this time I'm living on a farm in Scotland where I'm attempting to write a Transformers novel. What else is there to do when you can't be a firefighter any more?? Heh! It's been my dream since I was a wee bairn. That's Scots for kid! I just hit page 1,000 yesterday and this Transformers Wikia and related pages have proven invaluable. Now I have to go feed my hungry sheep. Yes, I'm a BoPeep - a bona fide Shepherdess these days which is a nice consolation for having to leave the fire service. Cheerio and have a lovely day! I'm sorry to have to ask for help finding my way around here. I do loathe being clueless but hey, it's always an adventure! Happy Holidays!! Michelle Therese *Well first, nerver mention your real name, COPPA rules, next its good that you like transformers and Teletran one is ver funny,I agree. And its simple to use the wikis, just remmber to sign your name by going ~~~~ its easier, also I'm sorry to hear your disabled, but no one is ever disabled as long as they do stuff and a novel!? Well your going to have to write it here. If you need any help, just leave me a message on my talk page. And yes its aways a adventure, thats why its fun to learn! :)TroybAllSpark Quest 20:46, 10 December 2007 (UTC) PS-If you want to know anything, make a list and post it here and I'll get back to ya.TroybAllSpark Quest 20:51, 10 December 2007 (UTC)